1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a vehicle including a friction braking device, a generator motor and a control unit that controls the friction braking device and the generator motor.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, there is known a brake control system described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-56969 (JP 2011-56969 A). The brake control system includes regenerative braking means for applying a regenerative braking force to heels by an electric motor and hydraulic braking means for applying a hydraulic braking force to the wheels by pressing friction members against the wheels by the use of hydraulic pressure. In the brake control system, control means determines a target regenerative braking force and a target hydraulic braking force on the basis of a limit value set for the regenerative braking force and a target total braking force, and executes cooperative control over the regenerative braking means and the hydraulic braking means in accordance with these determined target regenerative braking force and target hydraulic braking force. In the thus configured brake control system, when the regenerative braking force is limited by the limit value, the hydraulic braking force is immediately increased in order to achieve the target total braking force.